BMH1: Nie mam pomysłu na tytuł
Ziemia -Wróciłam - mówię wchodząc do pustego domu. Zapalam światło, zdejmuję buty i rzucam je w kąt. Ściągam kurtkę ociekającą kroplami deszczu. Chwiejnym krokiem przechodzę do salonu i rzucam się na kanapę. Delektuje się ciszą przerywaną grzmotami piorunów. Zamykam oczy, zakrywam je dłońmi. Z moich ust dobiega cichy szloch. Kulę się na kanapie jak najbardziej mogę. Próbuję schować się przed odpowiedzialnością, przed przybijającym poczuciem winy. Szukam pocieszenia w samotności, we własnych łzach. Przepraszam cały czas, wyobrażam sobie, że wszystko jest w porządku, pragnę usłyszeć jeszcze raz wspólny śmiech. Szloch zamienia się w niekontrolowany płacz, łzy spływają na moje splecione dłonie. Szukam w pamięci miejsce, gdzie popełniłam błąd. Przygryzam wargę, czuję smak krwi. Otulam swoje zimne ciało własnymi rękoma. Niebo na chwile płonie, by za chwilę znowu zgasnąć. Grzmi, żeby znów ucichnąć. Otwieram oczy, przestaje płakać, jakbym wyczerpała wszystkie łzy. Hałas uderzającego deszczu ustaje. Odwracam się na plecy. Jedna z moich rąk bezwładnie wisi nad podłogą, drugą wyciągam przed siebie. Łapię za wystający koniec bandaża owiniętego wokół mojego przedramienia i delikatnie go zdejmuję. Odkładam mokrą od krwi wstęgę gazy na podłogę i przyglądam się białym szwom na swojej skórze. Opuszkiem palca przejeżdżam po wybrzuszeniu wokół nici. Znów kulę się na kanapie i zatapiam moje dłonie w poplątanych włosach. Mimowolnie oddaje się w objęcia Morfeusza. *** Budzę się czując zapach śniadania. Wzdrygam się na myśl o wczorajszej nocy, ale wyrzucam to z myśli. Siadam na łóżku i rozglądam się. Jestem pewna, że poprzedniego dnia był tu większy bałagan. Co dziwniejsze, nie widzę odłożonego bandaża i jestem przykryta kocem, a tego na pewno nie zrobiłam. Przez rozsunięte zasłony do pokoju wpadają promienie słońca. Słyszę ciche nucenie z kuchni i doskwiera mnie myśl, że o czymś zapomniałam. Powoli wstaję i idę w stronę hałasu. Zatrzymuje się w framudze drzwi. -Nie wierzę - śmieje się cicho pod nosem. Mateusz stoi pośrodku kuchni nucąc sobie pod nosem i podrzucając naleśniki na patelni. Jego miejsce pracy jest nieskazitelnie czyste, wszystkie naczynia starannie poukładane - Mati? - mówię nieco głośniej. Sharp z zaskoczenia trochę zbyt mocno podrzuca naleśnika, który ląduje na lampie. Wybucham nieopanowanym śmiechem, na co mój kuzyn zaczyna mnie przedrzeźniać śmiejąc się sarkastycznie. -Skończyłaś już? - pyta z lekkim uśmiechem, ale wyraźną zgrozą w oczach. Dokładnie w tym samym momencie naleśnik spada na jego czubek głowy, co wznawia moje rozbawienie. Pomagam Mateuszowi zdjąć pozostałości jedzenia, by następnie przygotowywać dalej śniadanie chichrając się przy tym od czasu do czasu. -Drzwi były otwarte, więc sam wszedłem- tłumaczy – Twoi rodzice byli dziś rano, ale gdy byłem przed domem właśnie wyjeżdżali. Nie mówili ci nic, że przyjadę? -Etto...- zastanawiam się chwilę – Chyba coś o tym mówili – wzruszam ramionami. -Jak zwykle ogarnięta – nie widzę twarzy Sharpa, lecz jestem prawie pewna, że przewraca oczami. -A tak serio, to mam sprawę - Mati wyraźnie się spina i unosi badawczo lewą brew, patrzy na mnie z ukosa. -Znam ten ton i on nie znaczy nic dobrego. Co znów wymyśliłaś? -Przestań być taki sceptyczny – karcę kuzyna – Choć przyznam, że to trochę szalone – zastanawiam się chwilę jak ubrać to w słowa, by nie zabrzmiało to aż tak fantazyjnie – No, bo chodzi o Pita i... -Boże, zostaw go w końcu, jak on cię słyszy, to pewnie się w grobie przewraca – Mateusz podnosi gwałtownie głos – Nie rozumiesz, że on nie żyje. Słyszysz? NIE ŻYJE. Brak funkcji życiowych. Co chcesz zrobić? Jakieś tajne rytuały odprawiać? Odtańczyć taniec życia wokół grzejnika? Dorośnij w końcu, Mei! Ty z nas powinnaś to najlepiej wiedzieć, że ludzkiej duszy nie da się przywrócić. -Jutro udaję się do Hadesu – uśmiecham się niewinnie. Jestem gotowa na wszystko. -Powariowałaś kobieto – dobra, może trochę przesadza – Chcesz wyciągnąć Evansa z Krainy Zmarłych? -No – zaczynam gwizdać – A ty mi pomożesz! - wskazuję w niego palcem. Sharp delikatnie zmienia jego kierunek. Chłopak uspokaja się trochę i zaczyna masować skronie, chcąc zrobić wrażenie inteligentnego i myślącego człowieka. Nagle wychodzi z pokoju cały spięty. Słyszę jak wyżywa się na wieszaku w przedpokoju, przeklina na cały dom i pyta się Boga z kim on żyje. Wraca do kuchni cały zdyszany, ale wyraźnie spokojniejszy. Bierze głęboki oddech. -Mogę pomóc. Ale chcę przeżyć. Kogo jeszcze zamierzasz w to wciągnąć? - Sharp siada przy stole i zaczyna jeść zrobione naleśniki. -Wiem, że sama nie dam rady. Choć bardzo bym chciała. Więc wezmę Rexa i Adiego. W razie gdyby doszło do rozdzielenia, wiem, że sobie poradzą. To ważne, bo nie wiem co nas czeka. -No dobra, a jaka będzie moja rola w tym wszystkim? - Mateusz nakłada smarowidło na kolejnego naleśnika. Czuję jak na widok jedzenia w moich ustach zbiera się ślina. -Mógłbyś odłożyć te cenzura jedzenie? Też jestem głodna - warczę i zabieram mu talerz z posiłkiem sprzed nosa, na co kuzyn mierzy mnie wściekłym spojrzeniem - Ktoś z zewnątrz musi wiedzieć gdzie będziemy. Tyle. Żadnego sensownego planu. Idziemy na żywioł, jak zawsze. -Dobra, oddaj mi śniadanie i chodźmy w końcu, bo w końcu się pozabijamy w tym domu. Uśmiecham się rozbawiona tym stwierdzeniem i dołączam do posiłku. *** -Wszystko dobrze? - pyta Tara, podczas gdy połowa mojego ciała znajduje się w szafie i poszukuje moich ulubionych tenisówek. Zrezygnowana i bez zguby odsuwam się od mebla. Rozprostowuje plecy i biorę bakugana na rękę. -Trochę wariuję. Ale tak, to całkiem spoko. Idziesz z nami? - proponuje partnerce, która przytakuje głową. Pakuję do listonoszki ostatnie baaardzo potrzebne rzeczy, takie jak zmywacz do paznokci, i zbiegam po schodach z Tarą, o mało nie wywracając się w połowie biegu. Zakładam pospiesznie buty, ze względu na czekającego na mnie Matiego. Zakładamy kurtki i wychodzimy z domu. Zakluczam za sobą drzwi. Dzień jest typowo wiosenny dzień; przygrzewa słoneczko, ptaszki śpiewają, wiatr delikatnie muska nasze twarze. Pomimo pięknej pogody, nie ma zbyt wielu ludzi na ulicy, dzięki czemu sprawnie poruszamy się po pustym chodniku. Umówionym miejscem spotkania jest boisko do kosza, tuż za osiedlem, na którym mieszkałam. Idziemy dość żwawym tempem, zatrzymując się co jakiś czas, by zawiązać sznurówki, czy popatrzeć na dzieciaki grające w piłkę. Po paru minutach spaceru docieramy do celu. Siadamy na ławkach przy boisku i obserwujemy grę nastolatków, w wieku gimnazjalnym. Gra nie była zbyt ciekawa, gdyż drużyny z pewnością nie były równe. Nawet, gdy słabszy zespół miał w ręku piłkę, zaraz ją tracił. Niedługo potem na miejsce dociera Adrian z Rexem, ubrani i przygotowani na wyprawę. Opowiedziałam im wcześniej o wyprawie do Hadesa, więc bez zbędnych pytań ruszamy do aktualnej siedziby bogów olimpijskich, by poprosić mojego ojca, Zeusa, o informacje gdzie znajduje się aktualne wejście do krainy zmarłych. A, że aktualna siedziba bogów olimpijskich znajduje się w World Trade Center, udajemy się na lotnisko. *** Lądujemy tuż przed budynkiem i wychodzimy z prywatnego samolotu BakuGalaxy. Uderza nas fala ciepłego powietrza Nowego Jorku i uliczny gwar. Wokół maszyny zbiera się parę gapiów, lecz zaraz traci zainteresowanie. -Tutaj cię zostawiamy - mówię do Matiego - Pamiętasz, co ci mówiłam. Za wszelką cenę nie daj im tam wejść. Uważaj na siebie i trzymaj kciuki. Uśmiecham się niechętnie i przytulam kuzyna. Rex i Adi podają brunetowi ręce i klepią go po plecach. -Nie dajcie się zabić - rzuca tylko i wraca do samolotu. Tuż przed wejściem zatrzymuje się na chwilę i podnosi do góry prawą rękę zgiętą w łokciu. Drzwi zamykają się i samolot startuje. Silny podmuch powietrza odrzuca nas do tyłu, zakrywamy twarz dłońmi chroniąc ją przed kurzem. Odwracam się do chłopców. Odważny, pewny siebie wzrok, płomienie w oczach, kąciki ust podniesione do góry, dłonie oparte na biodra. -Gotowi, panowie? - pytam ostatni raz. -Bardziej już być nie możemy - śmieje się Adrian. Wchodzimy do budynku. Bez większego podziwu patrzymy na bogate wnętrze wieży. Złote ściany, podłużne okna. To wszystko, co udało mi się zobaczyć, zanim doszliśmy do informacji. Za marmurową ladą siedzi wysoki mężczyzna ubrany w starannie wyprasowany i dopasowany garnitur. W rękach trzyma stare wydanie The New York Times. Pracownik odchyla lekko gazetę, patrzy na nas spod nosa, wstaje z westchnieniem. -Słucham państwa - mówi łamaną angielszczyzną. -Poproszę na 500 piętro. - Oczywiście nie ma takiego piętra. To taki tajny kod, który używam, by dotrzeć na Olimp. -W lewo i prosto. Tam znajduje się winda. Naciśnij 5 i dwa razy zero, potem przycisk awaryjny - odpowiada mężczyzna i siada z głóśnym westchnięciem na swoje krzesełko. -Od kiedy to staliśmy się na "ty"? - cedzę, już w stronę chłopaków, podczas wyznaczonej drogi - Coraz gorsi ci pracownicy. Jakby się skapnął, że jestem córką Zeusa, padałby z przeprosinami na podłogę - dodaję żartobliwie. Olimp -Ładnie tu - stwierdza Rex. Znajdujemy się w miejscu audiencji, tu czekamy na Zeusa. Po poprzednim wejściu zakazano nam wchodzić głębiej. Przyznam szczerze - byliśmy pijani. Ogólnie w ogóle mi to nie przeszkadza, miejsce prezentuje się bardzo ładnie. Po bokach rozpościerają się zadbane ogrody francuskie, takie jak w XVII wieku. Przed nami stoi marmurowa fontanna, z której tryska boski napój - ambrozja. Na jej szczycie widnieje około półmetrowy posąg siedzącego Zeusa. Tuż za nią znajdują się szerokie schody prowadzące na Olimp z ozdobionymi poręczami. Po chwili pojawił się na nich mój ojciec w ludzkiej formie - starszy pan z długą, białą brodą i granatowym garniturze. Po przywitaniu przedstawiam Rexa i Adriana, a następnie szybko przechodzę do sedna pytając o aktualne wejście do Hadesu i ewentualną podwózkę. Ziemia Mateusz Sharp po wyjściu z samolotu kieruje się do mieszkania Tanaki. Przechodzi przez gwarne ulice miasta, by po chwili skręcić w wąską uliczkę prowadzącą do domu. Telefon w kieszeni chłopaka wibruje. Szatyn wyciąga urządzenie i czyta wysłanego przez Luke'a smsa, informującego o spotkaniu w parku za godzinę. Sharp potwierdza swoją obecność i nieśpieznie kieruje się w stronę umówionego miejsca rezygnując z pobytu w domu. Po niecałych sześćdziesięciu minutach wolnego marszu dostrzega za drzewami Doriana i Blaze'a z słuchawkami w uszach. Blondyn zdejmuje jedną. -Co tam, stary? - pyta Blaze uściskując dłoń Mateusza. -Nie bez powodu wybrałeś park z dużą ilością wolnej przestrzeni - stwierdza. -Chciałem tylko sprawdzić, czy dobrze trenowałeś - mówi Luke definitywnie rzucając Sharpowi wyzwanie. -A ja wcielę się w najlepszego sędzie - stwierdza Dorian, siada na ławce i wyciąga alkohol. Wojownicy stają naprzeciwko siebie w znacznej odległości. -Postaram się nie zgniatać cię w pierwszej rundzie. Bakugan bitwa! Avalanche Dragonoid! - Blaze rzuca swojego dragonoida na pole walki. -Ja też dam ci trochę fory - śmieje się Mateusz i stawia do walki Magma Archana domeny Darkus. Obydwa smoki spotykają się w powietrzu. -Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, Archanie! - rzuca bakugan pyrusa - Licz na ciepłe powitanie. -Skończcie już te głupoty, po walce dowiemy się, kto jest lepszy - denerwuje się partner Sharpa. Bitwa zaczyna się od posunięcia Luke'a, który aktywuje Ognisty Puls Smoka. Ciało Dragonoida mieni się na karmazynowy odcień, mięśnie napinają się i bakugan rzuca się na swojeho przeciwnika. Archan ląduje, by wspomóc się siłą nóg i blokuje pięść wroga. Początkowo wydaje się, że zatrzymuje atak, jednak po udanej próbie oswobodzenia się pyrusa, bakugan darkusa zmuszony jest się oddalić. -To było niezłe - stwierdza Mateusz - Ale... SMA! Piekielna Agresja! Partner szatyna wzbija się z powrotem w powietrze i wykorzystując siłę grawitacji, spada z ogromną prędkością na przeciwnika. Drago odskakuje omijąjąc atak w ostatniej chwili, jednak Archan, popisując się nie gorszym refleksem, odbija się od ziemii i dociera do celu. -Drago, uwaga! SMA! Trzęsienie Ziemii! - krzyczy szybko Blaze. Bakugan pyrusa szybko odskakuje od podłoża, zostawiając przeciwnika w epicentrum. Dragonoid darkusa chwilowo traci równowagę, znacząco tracąc punkty G. Zaczyna ciężko oddychać. -Luke ma znaczącą przewagę, a bitwa zaczęła się niedawno. Co zrobi Mateusz Sharp?! - komentuje Dorian i bierze kolejny łyk alkoholu. -Coś jest nie tak - stwierdza Mati - Jego reakcja trwa za długo. Nad Archanem pojawia się fioletowe światło czerpiące z niego energię. Bakugan upada, otwiera paszczę w bezgłośnym krzyku, wbija pazury w ziemię. -Co to jest?! - dziwi się Blaze. Dragneel podrywa się z siedzenia. Źródło zamienia się w czarną spiralę, w jednym momencie powiększając się do rozmiarów bakugana. Tajemnicze zjawisko zaczyna wciągać wojowników do siebie. Olimp -Czyli, jak mam rozumieć, możemy się dostać i wydostać tylko za pomocą tych... No, tego?- upewnia się Adrian oglądając 6 małych, metalowych kulek w swoich rękach. -Tak, po ostatnich wizytach w Hadesie postanowilśmy się przerzucić na coś... Bezpieczniejszego. Nie wiemy jednak, czy nie ma to środków ubcznych - mówi Zeus zerkając na mnie ukradkiem. -Ok, fajnie, chodźmy stąd - zaczynam się denerwować. Nigdy nie miałam ochoty pytać go o cokolwiek, tymbardziej spędzając koło niego tyle czasu. Zabieram Adrianowi przedmioty i rzucam 3 z nich o ziemię. W miejscu rozbicia kulek pojawiają się trzy portale. Bez dalszego zwlekania podążamy w ich stronę. Za sobą słyszę tylko słowa ojca. -Nie to jest problemem, Aryo - rzuca zimno Zeus. Odwracam się na chwilę, ale nie zwalniam. Nie mogę. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Meika-Chan Kategoria:Seria Miasto Hadesa